Lady of Love
by Sailor Memory
Summary: With an ancient evil threatening the land of Avalon and its allies, King Endymion decides to try and secure an alliance by having his high general marry the Princess of Erosa. Can a lady of love melt a heart of stone?
1. Wartime Decisions

1 Title: Lady of Love  
  
Author: Sailor Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. They are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: With an ancient enemy coming, the King of Avalon decides that to protect his land, he will have his high general, Kunzite d'Ava, marry the heir to the Island of Erosa, Minako l'Eros. But as all arranged marriages are, those involved carry bitter resentment. But can a lady of love melt a heart frozen to stone?  
  
***  
  
Kunzite d'Ava stared out over the battlefield. The forces of Avalon had won, but at a great cost. They'd lost over three thousand good, loyal soldiers. Three thousand out of seven thousand men.  
  
The King of Avalon, Endymion, sighed sadly from beside him. He felt the loss of those men as well. Kunzite knew that the other three generals felt it as well.  
  
A messenger came running up on his horse. From the dirtied and bloodied look of him, he'd obviously come from the front lines.  
  
"Your Majesty," he cried, "The enemy has been routed! They are retreating! Shall we pursue?"  
  
Endymion replied, "No, Corporal. Let them go. We need to see to our wounded and take the men home."  
  
"Yes sir!" The messenger saluted, turned his horse and took off.  
  
When the young man was gone, Endymion told his retinue, "Come, we'll make for Avalonia. We should reach there by tonight if we push it."  
  
*****  
  
Indeed, the army did make it to Avalonia that night. After making sure that their men were being cared for, the four generals and their king made for their quarters.  
  
Endymion entered and found his wife waiting for him. Serenity sat at her desk, wearing a silver robe over her white nightgown, going over some of the state papers that she had to deal with as Regent of Avalon. When he entered, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Endymion," she greeted as she rose from her seat. As she came closer, she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at the smell that surrounded him.  
  
He took no notice of her expression, so deep in his thoughts was he. As she began to help him remove his armor, he began to speak.  
  
"We lost a great many men today, Serenity. If the battles are to continue this way, we will need help. We cannot have such costly victories."  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Avalon has made alliances of marriages with the surrounding kingdoms. There is your home of Luna, Lady Rei's home of Marsa, Lady Makoto's home of Juna, and Lady Ami's home of Merca. The only remaining nearby country is the Island of Erosa."  
  
Nodding, Serenity interjected what she knew, "The people of that island are like Luna's people, as well as those of Marsa, Juna, and Merca. We have knowledge of the Old Ways, while Avalon represents the New Ways. For the entire Known World to be united, Erosa must be brought into the fold. But how to go about that…"  
  
"The million pounds of grain question of the day," Endymion muttered, "We've made alliances through marriage to present. You and I agreed to marry-"  
  
Smiling mischievously at him, Serenity cut in, "An arrangement I did not object to one bit."  
  
He grinned back, then continued, "Rei and Jadeite agreed, as did Makoto and Nephrite, as well as Ami and Zoisite. That leaves only Kunzite unmatched."  
  
"Erosa has still not married off their heir, Minako l'Eros. I've heard that they call her the 'Lady of Love.'"  
  
"Perhaps so, but you know how Kunzite would take even the hint of marriage," Endymion reminded her with a sigh.  
  
Serenity nodded, "He'll put up an icy front, as though we'd just insulted him. He'll remain that way until the idea of a marriage for him passes out of our minds. But, under the circumstances, can you truly blame him?"  
  
Endymion said nothing to answer the question, as he already knew the answer. No, he didn't blame Kunzite's reaction to such an idea. He had already been married once, and had no wish to do so again.  
  
"Perhaps that is so, Serenity, but we know that the people must come first. What is it that you told me when I was so opposed to our marriage? 'The existence of the Royal Families is not to follow our own desires, but to-"  
  
"-Do what we must for the good of our people. They must always come first,'" she finished softly.  
  
By now, Endymion's armor was off completely. Moving behind him, Serenity began to massage his shoulders, trying to take out the tension.  
  
At her touch, Endymion froze. After a moment, he turned to stare at her, but her hands did not leave his shoulders. Her silver eyes still held a sweet innocence in them; something Endymion hoped would never leave them.  
  
But after almost two years of marriage, knowledge had taken its rightful place in those same eyes. She knew just how to get his attention when she wanted it.  
  
Rising from his chair, he pulled her close and captured her lips in a fiercely passionate kiss. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck to return it, the fiery teeth of desire taking hold of her.  
  
Endymion abruptly broke the kiss and picked her up into his arms. As he made his way for their bedchamber, he whispered to her, "And sometimes, sometimes, things turn out for the best when Princes and Princesses marry."  
  
Serenity merely smiled as Endymion kicked the door to their chamber shut.  
  
*****  
  
Minako l'Eros stared out at the waves that crashed onto the coast of Erosa. They were a beautiful sight to behold and one she never tired of watching. Here in the high priestess's sitting room was the best place to watch them.  
  
Minako had no idea why she'd been summoned to meet the high priestess; an older woman called Setsuna. The woman had been around for as long as anyone could remember, thus why some called her the "Keeper of Time." Some thought she was an immortal left over from the Ancient Times.  
  
Well, regardless of who she might be, she was the High Priestess of Erosa and she had asked that the Princess of Erosa meet with her.  
  
'Perhaps she has finally deemed me ready to enter the Ancient Guardian Society!'  
  
She hardly dared to hope for such an honor. Ever since Minako had heard of the Guardians, she had yearned to join them. She had trained herself in their ways and had constantly asked questions about them.  
  
The door opened quietly, cutting Minako out of her thoughts. In stepped the high priestess. Nodding politely to her, the priestess moved to her desk.  
  
Once she was seated, she spoke, "Please, Your Highness, sit down. We have much to discuss."  
  
"Thank you, High Priestess," Minako dutifully replied. Settling herself into the offered chair, she arranged her skirts as comforting as she could.  
  
When she was comfortable, Setsuna began to speak.  
  
"I understand it that you are to turn eighteen soon, correct?"  
  
Nodding, Minako said, "Yes. In two weeks."  
  
"Good. Then the time has come."  
  
Hope swelled once again in Minako's heart, but she pushed it down as she inquired, "The time has come for what, honored one?"  
  
Setsuna didn't respond right away, just stared at, no, through her. It was as if she could read every thought, every desire, in Minako's mind. She fought the urge to flinch.  
  
Finally, the priestess spoke, "As you know, the Kingdom of Avalon is being attacked by the forces of Malagent the Sorcerer. It is his plan to defeat the forces of King Endymion, kill him and his four high generals, and rule all of Avalon and its allies with Endymion's queen, Serenity, by his side. The ultimate betrayal, as some call it. Where you aware of this?"  
  
The Princess of Erosa nodded seriously, "Yes. From what I have been told, Endymion's forces are winning many battles, but at a high cost. He has even had to request soldiers from his wife's country, as that of the countries of the wives of three of his generals."  
  
"Precisely. If this keeps up, Malagent will sooner or later, win the war and get exactly what he wants. We cannot allow that."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me, Priestess, but what does any of what is happening in Avalon have to do with us?"  
  
"Everything, young one. If Malagent wins, he will take over everything in Avalon, as well as everything that surrounds it. Once he has control of them, he will turn to the last place that civilized people live: Erosa. We have striven to remain neutral in the many wars outside of our island, but that is no longer an option."  
  
She could feel her stomach sinking, as if a part of her knew what was going to be said next.  
  
Setsuna paused, noting Minako's reaction, then continued, "That is why the Council of Elders has agreed with King Endymion's proposal. You and his high General, Kunzite d'Ava, are to be married. It will bring Erosa into the war, but we have much to teach them."  
  
Minako stared at Setsuna in total shock. How arrogant she'd been, thinking that she was to be inducted into the Guardians. How presumptuous!  
  
'Marry? Marry a man I have never even seen!? What was the Council thinking!! Of course! They'd merely say, 'Tis the lot of Princesses. They must do what is good for her people.''  
  
Somehow finding her voice, Minako asked about the man who was to be her lord and husband.  
  
Setsuna nodded, secretly approving of the way the girl before her was trying to get through the shock.  
  
"He is known for his abilities and cunning in battle. Some call him the 'Warrior of Ice,' for he shows no emotion. He has not for almost eight years, when his wife, Lilly suSedio, died. The woman died trying to bear him a son, who followed her into death merely a day after her own," the priestess informed Minako.  
  
Minako said nothing at first, going over what had just been revealed.  
  
'The poor man! Losing his wife and child in such a way. How could he have survived such a tragedy? I hope I never go through such pain of losing a child.'  
  
"Minako," Setsuna cut into her thoughts, "I must now tell you something that only a few people know. Actually, besides me, only two other people know of this. It is a prophecy, dating back to the time of the Ancient Terran Kingdom. Near its end, one of the oracles gave the King a prophecy. It goes:  
  
In the days of evil  
  
Long after the fall of Terra  
  
Four of Five mighty Kingdoms have united  
  
Against an evil magic-maker  
  
But the unification is not complete without the fifth  
  
Only through a General with a warrior's heart  
  
And a Princess with Love in her soul  
  
Can the uniting be completed.  
  
Through them, the five kingdoms united  
  
Five children created  
  
With them, each a point of a hopeful star,  
  
Can the evil magic-maker be gone  
  
Never to destroy again  
  
And thus the peace of the Ancients  
  
Will be known again  
  
For a time…"  
  
Minako closed her eyes, trying to decide on the prophecy's meaning, when Setsuna gave one last comment.  
  
"At first, the King of Terra thought that the prophecy referred to his son, his four guards, and a group of five princesses that they were courting. However, things did not go by the way of the prophecy, and all ten of them perished in a great battle. But in light of present circumstances, we believe that you are the one to complete the unification. Through you, the five children will start to be born."  
  
"How do you know that I am the one that the prophecy refers to," Minako demanded, "The King of Terra was wrong, so could those that believe that I am the one."  
  
"It is called faith, young one. Now, you must prepare. King Endymion will be dispatching a ship to escort you to Avalon once he receives the consent of the Council of Elders. I would estimate that they will arrive in three weeks. You should begin packing now," Setsuna finished, indicating that the meaning was over.  
  
Minako stood and curtsied, then walked out the door. As she moved down the halls, tears threatened to burst out of her.  
  
'No. I will not show weakness. 'Tis not the way of a Princess. I will be strong. This is my fate, and I will follow it.  
  
I have no choice.'  
  
Once she had arrived in her rooms, she informed her maids that she had become betrothed and would be leaving for Avalon.  
  
As the servants moved to begin packing, Minako could see the tears flowing silently down their cheeks.  
  
Minako's face was dry. She was resigned to her fate.  
  
*****  
  
Kunzite stared at the faces of his King and Queen. He could hardly believe what he had just been told. Endymion and Serenity were asking him to marry a woman he didn't even know.  
  
It wasn't the fact that he had to marry a woman he had never seen. The same had happened with Lily. It was the fact that they were asking him to marry at all. He'd lived without the woman he loved for almost eight years now, and he'd planned to do so for the rest of his days.  
  
Endymion started to continue when Kunzite merely stood there in silence, but Serenity placed a hand on his arm. After a moment, she spoke.  
  
"Kunzite, I know that this is unexpected. We would never ask you of such a thing unless we had no other choice. And as you can see, we have no other choice. Malagent's forces are barely being held back right now. We need the abilities of Erosa and Minako l'Eros is the key. You are the only one with high enough rank that is unmarried. Please, Kunzite. We need you to do this."  
  
My Queen, how can I betray Lily's memory? Well, the odds are that this will remain a paper marriage, a marriage of convenient. I probably won't even have to touch her. And it will help save Avalon.  
  
"Your Majesties, for you, for Avalon, I shall do as you ask and marry this Minako l'Eros," was his simple comment.  
  
Endymion and Serenity's posture relaxed as they sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you, Kunzite. We truly appreciate this," Endymion said.  
  
The General nodded, bowed, and walked out of the study.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's the first chapter! Let me know how you like it!!  
  
~Memory 


	2. Preparations and a Journey

*****  
  
Three weeks later…  
  
*****  
  
Minako stood at the docks of Erosa's capitol, Aphrodita, staring at the boat that would take her away from her beloved home, 'L'Strella.' Her things had been loaded and the retinue that would escort her to Avalon was boarding.  
  
King Endymion had agreed to allow her to keep two of her countrymen, while most of her servants would be from Avalon and under her future husband's direct authority. Minako had chosen quickly. Her governess, Lady Michiru, would stand as her chief lady-in-waiting and Haruka, her combat trainer, would stand as her bodyguard.  
  
Though many had tried to dissuade her, Minako had insisted that she get to keep her white cat, Artemis. He'd been with her since she was thirteen, and had been a constant companion. She wouldn't give him up if her life depended on it.  
  
"My Princess?"  
  
Blocking her thoughts, Minako turned to Haruka, who was standing there with her hand clutching her sword. "Yes?"  
  
"They are ready for you to board. Everything has been settled in, even Artemis is waiting for you."  
  
Minako smiled weakly for her friend's benefit. It was obvious that everyone, especially Michiru and Haruka, were trying to cheer her in response to the fact that she had to leave her beloved island.  
  
"Come then," Minako whispered, "Let's be off."  
  
As Minako and Haruka boarded, they did not see Priestess Setsuna watching from the edge of the docks. Her slim form was hidden in the shadows of a large pile of crates, but she could still clearly see 'L'Strela.'  
  
As they cast aside their moorings and let out their sails, Setsuna whispered, "I'm sorry, Minako, I'm so sorry it had to be this way. None of you were supposed to be born at this time, but this is for your own good. Your next life will be far harder than this, but you will have a shred of hope instilled in your heart. But…"  
  
'L'Strela' was gone now, sailing far away from Erosa and towards Avalon. Setsuna shook her head sadly, turned, and left the docks. She had a few things to complete before she returned to her post.  
  
*****  
  
Kunzite watched silently as the servants prepared the chambers. The Castle of Avalonia was rather state of the art and thus there wasn't much to do in the way of preparation.  
  
The rooms were bright and airy, which should hopefully make the woman happy. He'd been told that she was a bit of a sunny girl, so hopefully she'd like the fact that the place had huge windows and a large balcony for the sun to shine through.  
  
Nodding in approval to himself, Kunzite turned on his heal and left. He had a meeting with the other Generals and the King soon and he must prepare.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Kunzite had a headache.  
  
Jadeite was nodding in agreement with the King's plans. "We don't have much choice. The Queen is Malagent's main target, and having her in Avalonia when it is the prime place to attack is suicide. We need to hide her, and the other women, someplace safe."  
  
"But where," Zoisite demanded, rolling his eyes. He agreed, but he still didn't like being separated from his 'water sprite,' Ami. "Just about every castle in Avalonia is open to attack and they're all prime targets."  
  
Kunzite rubbed his temples. Everyone one of them had a point. Serenity was Malagent's main target, and there weren't that many places to keep her, and the other women, safe.  
  
"What about Castle Alvara," Nephrite asked abruptly, looking up. He had been silent for most of the meeting, only confirming or denying specific questions.  
  
The other four men turned to him with disbelief in their eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy, Nephrite," demanded Zoisite. "That place is falling apart! The thrice-damned Valhalas built it when they first settled here! Hardly suitable for the Queen and the wives of the High Generals! The Council of Elders at Erosa won't sit still when they hear of it! Their Princess, their *heir,* being housed in a building that should be condemned! That's ~"  
  
Kunzite silenced him by interjecting, "All those facts make it the perfect place to hide them, Zoisite. The place *is* falling apart, but it can be quietly repaired. Despite its age, the place was built on easily defensible ground. And it can be fixed up before the women are taken there. The Princess of Erosa will not arrive for at least another two weeks."  
  
Pausing, he looked at his fellow generals and his liege, then continued.  
  
"I suggest we use that time to our advantage."  
  
*****  
  
Moving quickly and quietly, Endymion managed to send out a message to several repairmen throughout the kingdom, telling them that if they wished to earn money for their families, then they should converge on Castle Alvara to help begin repairs.  
  
What surprised the King were the replies. Almost a hundred men appeared, eager to help. With so many volunteers added to the men that had already been hired to do the job, it did not take long to have the basic castle functions rebuilt.  
  
The men had finished the day the Princess of Erosa arrived in Avalon.  
  
*****  
  
Minako stared out at the place that was to be her new home, trying to disguise the horror in her soul. The city, Avalonia, was done in grays, blacks, and perhaps the occasional white. Where was all the color?  
  
And the people. Heaven help her, the people. They stood there, their faces solemn, but curious at the same time. Their clothes fit right in with their surroundings; white, black, and gray.  
  
'May Aphrodite's Chosen protect me,' she thought in growing consternation, 'How can I survive amongst such seriousness?'  
  
Still curious, she searched for the party that would meet her and take her to the Palace. Finally, she spotted them.  
  
There were four of them, two men and two women. One man with long, curly blond hair and pale green eyes stood close to a young woman with a bluish tint to her hair and kind blue eyes.  
  
The other man had short looking hair that had to be the color of the sun and navy blue eyes that held a look of mischief in them. He stood with a woman of great dignity, her long midnight hair flowing down her back. Her eyes, which were violet, were riveted on Minako with surprising intensity. She stared at her for a moment before nodding and a wisp of a smile appeared.  
  
'The lady with blue hair could only be Princess Ami of Merca. So the man next to her must be her husband, Lord Zoisite. And such intensity could only come from someone of Marsa; she must be Princess Rei. That leaves the young man next to her as Lord Jadeite.'  
  
By now, 'L'Stela' had docked and several sailors were lowering the gangplank so Minako could go ashore.  
  
Straightening her shoulders, Minako made sure that Haruka and Michiru were nearby and slowly descended onto her new homeland.  
  
All three nearly stumbled when they set foot on land for the first in nearly a month, but caught themselves. It most certainly wouldn't do for the people to get the impression the people of Erosa were clumsy.  
  
As smoothly as she could, Minako walked to where her four escorts were waiting. Stopping, she performed a deep, courtly curtsy.  
  
"My lords and ladies," she spoke aloud, "I am Minako l'Eros, Princess of Erosa. I am honored to make your acquaintances."  
  
The four bowed and curtsied in return. The man who she thought to be Jadeite stepped forward and returned her greeting.  
  
"Princess Minako l'Eros, as the representatives of King Endymion and Queen Serenity du Alon, and Lord Kunzite d'Ava, we welcome you. I am Lord Jadeite suWesa, third General to the King, and this is my wife, Lady Rei, Princess of Marsa."  
  
Minako nodded politely to Rei, who smiled carefully back. Zoisite then stepped up.  
  
"Your Highness, I am Lord Zoisite da'Souta, second General to the King." He stopped as his wife stepped up next to him, smiling a rather shyly. Zoisite looked down at her and Minako could see the adoring fondness in his eyes.  
  
"And this is my wife, Lady Ami, Princess of Merca. We are all pleased to have you in our country. By your leave, we will escort you and your entourage to the palace where you will be introduced to the King, the Queen, Lords Kunzite and Nephrite, and Nephrite's wife, Makoto."  
  
Nodding, she allowed them to lead her to a waiting carriage. When they spotted Michiru and Haruka, Minako hurriedly explained.  
  
"The Lady Michiru is my chief lady-in-waiting. And this is Haruka Urana, my loyal bodyguard. Both go everywhere with me."  
  
It was Rei who answered.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness. They are more than welcome to come."  
  
The trip was spent in polite silence. Minako stared out the windows, trying to take in as much as she could. Haruka watched everyone, minus Minako and Michiru, suspiciously.  
  
When they arrived, Haruka jumped out first and looked about warily. Seeing nothing that could seem a threat, she helped Michiru and Minako out.  
  
As Minako took the offered hand, she couldn't help but grin inwardly.  
  
'I don't believe this. Me, acting like a lady! One would think I'd never trained to enter the Guardians!'  
  
Zoisite and Jadeite helped their spouses out of the carriage, then led the group into the Palace.  
  
Minako couldn't squash the relief as they passed through the hallways and up the winding staircases. The Palace of Avalonia was *very* colorful on the inside; a most definite improvement from the outside.  
  
Jadeite, who had been leading the way, stopped in front of two large, ornate doors decorated with the seal of Avalon, a jeweled sword held up like a cross and a circle around it, meeting at the handle and at the tip.  
  
The two doormen pushed the doors opened and Zoisite gestured for Minako to lead the way.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she moved forward, Haruka and Michiru following a respectful distance behind.  
  
Doing as the etiquette she'd been studying her entire trip here demanded, Minako stopped once inside the door to allow them to close.  
  
While this was going on, she took the time to look over the people she was going to meet.  
  
The two seated on the thrones were obviously the King and Queen of Avalon. Endymion had cobalt blue eyes that seemed kind, but firm, along with hair that seemed even darker than Rei's had been.  
  
The Queen, Serenity, had gentle and compassionate silver eyes. Her hair was almost the exact same shade, done in the royal hairstyle of her homeland, Luna. Minako had heard stories of the female heir of the ancient country who had married the newly crowned King of Avalon. She'd heard the rumors that though the King's ministers and Serenity's father had arranged it, it had been a love match from the start.  
  
'The rumors were interesting. I wonder if they were true,' Minako thought avidly.  
  
Now it was time to move forward. In a stately walk that had been drove into her head by her tutors as a child, she made her way towards the thrones.  
  
While walking, Minako inspected the man that stood beside the King's throne. What she saw nearly made her stop.  
  
He was certainly a handsome man, with his off-white hair just below his shoulders. What made her start slightly were his eyes. They were a pale gray, and they were icy as could be.  
  
Minako somehow knew that this man was Kunzite. It made sense. She'd seen that a man in a similar uniform standing off to the side with a woman with emerald eyes and chocolate hair. They had to be Lord Nephrite and his wife, Lady Makoto, Princess of Juna.  
  
Fighting a shiver as she turned away from the man's frigid gaze, Minako gave a deep curtsy to the King and Queen.  
  
When she was finished, she stood and waited for the King to begin.  
  
*****  
  
1 Thanks to VO1 and Usagi Usako Chiba for reviewing! ^_~  
  
~Memory 


	3. Tale of What Has Come Before

*****  
  
Kunzite watched as the woman who he had sworn to marry came towards the throne to greet the King. She was pleasing enough with her sunshine hair and intelligent, sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes of hers swept over everyone and everything.  
  
He observed as she gazed at the King, then the Queen. As she looked at her soon-to-be liege lady, Kunzite could have sworn that her eyes seemed to soften and sparkle all the more.  
  
'Is she an angel come from heaven to save us all?'  
  
Kunzite couldn't help but be startled at the notion. He'd given up on believing in such things when God and his angels had come and taken Lily and their child, their son who never had a chance to exist. He narrowed his eyes and banished such thoughts of his future wife.  
  
Just as he did so, her eyes settled on him. Her eyes flashed with something that he could not identify at first. When he saw her hesitate in her next step, Kunzite began to believe that it was something akin to fear.  
  
'She feels the same as I do about this. This is not something she wants. Mayhap I have found an ally.'  
  
Finally, the girl stopped in front of the thrones and curtsied in respect.  
  
Endymion spoke, "Minako l'Eros, Princess and Heir to Erosa, I, King Endymion du Alon, welcome you to the sovereign state of Avalon."  
  
Promptly, Minako replied, "Your Majesty, I thank you for your gracious welcome. I am honored that you would send the Lords Jadeite and Zoisite and the Ladies Rei and Ami to meet me. It is a pleasure to be in this wondrous land."  
  
The two royalty's exchanged a few more pleasantries until gestured to Kunzite; "I'd like you to meet my High General and your betrothed, Kunzite d'Ava."  
  
As decorum demanded, he stepped forward and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it formally.  
  
After a moment, he spoke, "I greet you, Your Highness. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. All I have here is yours to command."  
  
*!*  
  
Minako stared at him as he came down to take her hand. She forced herself not to flinch when he took it in his much larger one; he felt like ice.  
  
When he raised it, she was surprised. Though the rest of his body seemed to be freezing, his lips were quite warm.  
  
It was his words that shocked her the most. His voice, though devoid of emotion, was not at all cruel. It seemed… almost comforting.  
  
'Of course,' Minako thought as it dawned, 'he probably doesn't want this any more than I do. And yet, he does it for the good of his country. Perhaps I have found a kindred spirit in this man.'  
  
Once he'd finished speaking, she smiled faintly and answered him.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I greatly appreciate your kindness towards a stranger in a strange land."  
  
*!*  
  
The pleasantries continued after that as Kunzite introduced her to the other important members of the court, such as Lord Nephrite and Lady Makoto.  
  
Once that was finished, the King and his Generals retired to the war room to continue on the progress of the war, while the Queen and the three ladies agreed to escort Minako, Michiru, and Haruka to their rooms.  
  
"We've had the servants setting everything up for your arrival for the past two weeks," Serenity was saying brightly.  
  
Minako couldn't help but smile. The Queen of Avalon was a bright, sunny creature, that much she knew. She'd heard that the King could often be dower and depressing in certain circumstances, but that obviously hadn't affected his wife at all.  
  
"I thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
The Queen turned to her with a luminous smile and chirped, "Please, call me Serenity at times such as this. I despise formality."  
  
The other three, who had been letting Serenity do most of the talking, nodded as well.  
  
"Yes, please do call us by our names. I am Ami."  
  
"I'm Makoto."  
  
"Rei, please."  
  
Minako nodded and replied, "Then you must call me Minako. I have rarely been called 'Princess' or 'Your Highness' in informal circumstances."  
  
Haruka and Michiru added their words to them as well. Serenity, Ami, Makoto, and Rei accepted them without question. If they were dear to Minako, then they could be friends with them as well.  
  
By then, they had reached the double doors leading into Minako's chambers. The two footmen bowed and opened the doors. The Princess of Erosa gasped at what she saw.  
  
The walls of the room were made of dark blue marble with swirls of glittering silver dancing through it. Here in the receiving room, only a few servants were present as they finished unpacking the furniture that Minako had brought with her.  
  
Delighted with what she saw, Minako dashed for the inner rooms, Haruka and Michiru following with amusement and contentment. It was good to see their princess happy again.  
  
As Minako found, all the rooms were made of marble, which she loved. The inner receiving chamber was tastefully decorated with an pine end table, chairs made of oak that had plush white cushions.  
  
The inner chamber was her favorite, though. The bed had an overhang and was surrounded by see-through curtains that held sky blue tints to them. The bedspread was an aqua color with silver swirls, much like the marble walls.  
  
Opposite of the bed, which was placed in the center of the wall connected to the door, was a large picture window. It had a view of the natural beaches that had been held off limits to most people, save the King, Queen, the Generals, and their wives.  
  
At the window was a settee. It was at an angle that was perfect if a person wished to stare out over the ocean or look to the stars, if they wished.  
  
In the corner to the left of the bed was a smaller window, along with a drawing table. When Minako set her eyes on this, she thought, 'Michiru will probably use that more than myself.'  
  
Scattered throughout the large chambers were Minako's new ladies-in- waiting, who were putting all of their lady's clothes. Michiru spotted them and immediately went to take charge and introduce herself. Haruka stayed close to Minako while looking about the room, memorizing it and mapping out escape routes, should there ever be a need.  
  
After finishing her explorations, Minako returned to the receiving room, where the Queen and the Ladies were waiting patiently.  
  
"It's… beautiful! How… Who…"  
  
Rei smiled slightly at her new friend's stuttering. "I believe that Kunzite himself lorded over the refreshing of this room. He spared no expense for it."  
  
Minako could only shake her head at her future husband's generosity. "Could… could you… tell me about him? I know only what little the High Priestess told me."  
  
Makoto nodded eagerly. She'd been waiting for this. As she had watched Minako come into the throne room, she'd seen the young woman's eyes roam about the room. She was a curious creature.  
  
The five women settled down into the surprisingly comfortable chairs. Ami was the first to speak.  
  
"Before we tell you about Kunzite, you must understand a few particular customs and beliefs of Avalon. You see, at the age of fifteen, the heir to the throne of Avalon, be they male or female, must travel throughout the Kingdom and select his or her four Generals. They will serve as the heir's counselors, confidants, guards, and friends for life. They sacrifice their normal, simple lives and become, for lack of a better term, 'extensions' of the heir's will. The Generals are trained by the current ruler's Generals. When the King or Queen dies and the heir becomes ruler, the Generals of the previous ruler stay at court long enough to finish whatever training they have been giving, then they leave to live a comfortable retirement in a place of their choosing. They usually do not live long after the death of their liege."  
  
"That's right," Rei cut in, "Though I do believe that one General of Endymion's mother, Queen Terra, is still alive. It is said that Lady Agalia still has as sharp tongue as she did in her younger days."  
  
Serenity nodded knowingly. She herself had been on the receiving end of that sharp tongue many times in the early days of her marriage. Lady Agalia had always been very protective of Endymion and had made sure that Serenity had known how to 'take care of him and keep him in line when needed.'  
  
Eyes lit with delight, Minako gaped, "You mean that women have been Generals before?"  
  
"Oh yes," Ami replied with a small grin, "Queen Terra had two women and two men. In the past, some queens, such as Alaia II, have had four women take the position of being Generals."  
  
Now Makoto spoke up, her normally sparkling emerald eyes becoming grave. "Kunzite lived in Vami, a tiny village on the border of Luna and Avalon. He was a born warrior, according to the leaders of the village, and began learning the craft of a soldier at a young age. At the age of fifteen, Prince Endymion arrived in Vami, looking for his first General. Every young man appeared before him, but none of them truly caught his eyes. After deciding to take a break, Endymion went out, incognito, to see the village for himself. He overheard Kunzite talking about some sort of weapon in such a way that Endymion disagreed. The Prince gave his opinion to Kunzite, who did not appreciate a stranger interjecting into a private conversation. Eventually, the two drew swords and began to fight."  
  
"They didn't," Minako gasped, her blue eyes wide as saucers. "Right there in front of *everyone?!*"  
  
Makoto fought off her laughter, as did the others. They'd heard this story from the other three Generals, who had heard it from Kunzite and Endymion.  
  
"Yes! And since no one knew that Endymion had left the inn he was staying in, no one moved to defend him. So people just watched. It was a long, drawn out battle, but in the end, both of them knocked the swords from each other's hands. Both were in shock. No one had been able to beat them in a long time. By then, their tempers had cooled and were merely fighting for their pride. Endymion knew he had found someone unique and offered to buy him a drink at the inn. Two days later, Kunzite was saying farewell to his family and leaving with Endymion to find the other three men who would Endymion's Generals."  
  
Minako shook her head, laughing slightly. "I don't believe it. So that is how things started for them? That is the kind of man I am to marry?"  
  
At those words, the other women's faces grew sad and pensive. Minako immediately noticed and asked what was wrong.  
  
For a moment, none of them said anything. Finally, Serenity answered her.  
  
"About two years after Endymion had finished his search, Queen Terra found herself in a tight spot with one of the lords of Avalon. The only compromise he would accept was that his daughter be married to someone of rank. Since the Queen's two male Generals were already married, she had only Endymion's Generals to look to. Kunzite was the oldest of all of them at nineteen. So she asked him if he would marry the girl, whose name was Lilieanda, so that there would not be civil war in Avalon. Kunzite didn't want to marry, but he cared too much for Avalon to let it be torn apart by war. So he agreed. They were married a few weeks later. At first, the two despised one another, but slowly, *very* slowly, the two developed a friendship. They began to do things together in order to get to know one another, trying to give one another a chance. The result is that they fell deeply in love with one another."  
  
Minako's eyes filled with tears. She knew what was coming.  
  
Sighing mournfully, Serenity continued, "Things were fine until Queen Terra died. By then, two of her four Generals were dead, and one died soon after. That winter was known as the Black Winter. Throughout that winter, the Queen, one of her remaining General's, and many of the people died. But was tragic was that during that winter, Lilieanda was pregnant with hers and Kunzite's first child. When she went into labor just after the rise of the new-year, everything went wrong. She was early and none of the midwives or doctors were prepared, her rooms were not ready to handle a woman in labor, and the men were at a hunting lodge on Mount Evera, which is several hours away by horse. We sent one anyway, hoping Kunzite would get here in time.  
  
Soon after her water broke, Lilieanda began to bleed profusely. Nothing we did could stop it completely. And whatever was happening to her was extremely painful, for some people later said that they heard her screams down in the city. When the baby finally came, we saw that it was a boy and that it was stillborn. But Lilieanda would not stop bleeding. It continued on all day and into the night. Kunzite and the men made it home around nine o'clock that night. They made it just in time… to see Lilieanda die in Kunzite's arms.  
  
That was eight years ago."  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, Minako placed a hand on her mouth and tried not to scream.  
  
'By the Goddess! How could Juno allow the woman to die in such a painful way? How could the Gods keep her alive like that, only to have her die painfully in the arms of her husband?'  
  
"So you see," Rei whispered, "Kunzite has not been the brash young man he once was since her death. Nothing has been the same since her death."  
  
Calming herself, Minako choked, "Did any of you know her?"  
  
Serenity answered softly, "Yes. Rei only for a few months, but yes, we did."  
  
"How could the Gods be so cruel?"  
  
"No one knows, but I hope they had good reason for it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Many thanks to Lena Sauran, Connie, Catbunny, Kaze, natsumi, crissy, Patch, and Iryl for reviewing!!!!! ::Memory blows kisses:: 


	4. So Begins the Dance...

*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Minako found herself in the King and Queen's rooms, dining privately with the two of them and Kunzite. The room was simple and elegant with its paneled walls and oak furniture.  
  
As the King and Kunzite spoke of current events, Minako took the opportunity to look over the man who was to be her husband.  
  
He was certainly handsome with his pale gray eyes and off-white hair. She could guess that he would be all the more handsome if he'd smile. But from what Serenity and the other woman had told her, he hadn't had much reason to.  
  
So intent on studying Kunzite, Minako didn't notice Serenity watching her as well. Nor did she notice her smile knowingly.  
  
"So," Serenity said brightly, "Now that we have Minako here in Avalon, we will have to decide a date for the wedding."  
  
Endymion and Kunzite broke off their conversation and turned to her, as did Minako.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Kunzite spoke, "I suppose that you are right, Your Majesty. The Fall Campaign doesn't begin for another four months, so we have more than enough time on our hands."  
  
"I believe that it should be done as soon as possible," Serenity immediately replied, her silver eyes now set in a regal determination.  
  
Kunzite and Minako stared at her in surprise for a moment. Though one certainly knew her better than the other, neither of them had seen her so firm about something. Did she know something they did not?  
  
"I have to agree with my wife," Endymion interjected. "Malagent could attack at any time. With you two already through the ceremony, then Erosa will be able to officially take part in this blasted war."  
  
Minako looked to Kunzite. This was something they both had to agree or disagree on. She knew that she would support his decision.  
  
Kunzite's eyes shifted from Endymion to her. Minako didn't know what he saw, but he nodded briefly to her, then turned to Endymion and Serenity to agree.  
  
"Good. Now, since it is a relatively simple ceremony, do you think that two weeks is long enough," Serenity inquired.  
  
Minako nodded. "That should be enough for me."  
  
Kunzite silently conceded as well.  
  
(*)  
  
Time flied for the next two weeks. Minako rarely saw Kunzite, as she was so busy trying to put the finishing touches on her wedding robes. They were done in the traditional colors of both Erosa and Avalon: gold and silver, respectively. With the help of Michiru, Serenity, the four Princesses, and several of Minako's ladies, everything seemed to be going smoothly.  
  
Kunzite, on the other hand, was rather disoriented about the entire thing. A part of him had expected to wake up and find that the last eight years had been a horrible nightmare, that his Lili would be lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.  
  
But, of course, that was not the path that destiny had in mind.  
  
(*)  
  
The day of the ceremony began with clouds and drizzle. Serenity feared that the dismal weather would reflect the mood of Minako and Kunzite, thus upsetting the people, but the two managed to keep their spirits up.  
  
And just as the two tried, so did the sun try to break through the clouds. By mid-day, it had succeeded. Though many clouds remained, enough were gone to show a bright blue sky and the brightly shining sun.  
  
In the absence of a parental figure to escort her down the aisle, Minako consented to allow Erosa's Ambassador, Eli, to give her to Kunzite.  
  
Draped in the ceremonial robes as well as a silver veil, Minako walked stately down the aisle. Though it was hard to keep a smile on her face, she did it for Serenity's sake, who was almost at her wits end.  
  
Once Ambassador Eli had given her to Kunzite in the name of her dead parents and the people of Erosa, he stepped back to allow the two to continue forward alone.  
  
The priest, a man by the name of Helios, smiled down at them kindly. With that, he began the rites before all the witnesses in the abbey.  
  
(*)  
  
Truth be known, neither Minako nor Kunzite remembered much about the ceremony. Minako remembered swearing to honor, cherish, and revere her husband and she remembered putting the ring on his finger.  
  
Kunzite remembered the same things. It was obvious that both her on auto pilot throughout it all.  
  
Later, at the reception, Kunzite found a moment to escape the men that had surrounded him and their offerings of their 'sage advice.' Looking about the ballroom, he saw Minako surrounded by the Queen, Rei, Ami, and Makoto.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, he started towards them. He may not love the woman, but he would do his duty to her, just as he'd sworn to do. He'd ensure that she was cared for and wanted for nothing.  
  
And he'd keep up appearances so that no scandal ensued.  
  
(*)  
  
Minako was laughing at a joke that Makoto had made when she noticed that she was now the only one showing her mirth. Glancing at her friends, she noticed that their eyes were glued to something. Following that line of sight, she fought down a gasp.  
  
Kunzite was walking steadily towards her, an unassuming look on his face.  
  
The group was silent, wondering at his intentions.  
  
'Sweet Aphrodite,' Minako thought, 'What is he doing? And just *how* did he get away from all of those men? I would have thought that feat impossible!'  
  
Bowing to the ladies present, Kunzite turned to her. His face impassive, he held out a hand and spoke quietly.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
For a moment, she merely stared at him in surprise. Then her manners kicked in. She held out her hand for him to take and she nodded. Like a true gentleman, he lead her gently out to the dance floor. Minako, whose eyes had not left Kunzite's, did not notice that many had stepped away as the two came out.  
  
(*)  
  
Kunzite, for his part, found himself curious about his new wife. They hadn't had much chance to speak privately, and thus the two only knew about each other from what others had told them.  
  
Jadeite had said that she was known in Erosa as the "Lady of Love," a title only given to special people. While Kunzite didn't know what to make of it, he knew that she was much honored and cherished by her people.  
  
Endymion had said that she was similar to Serenity, a sunny creature. That she was naturally a happy young woman, but could often be as serious as a priest was when called for.  
  
Nephrite had said that though she bore the title "Lady of Love," she had never truly experienced it. The only love she had known were the love she received from her friends, the loving loyalty from her government, and the loving adoration from her subjects.  
  
Zoisite had simply stated that she was gorgeous, which would have earned him an exceptionally hard poke in the ribs and a glare from Ami, had she witnessed it.  
  
'Well,' Kunzite thought wryly, 'She is a good dancer.'  
  
(*)  
  
Minako was enticed by her husband as well. Serenity and the other woman had told her everything they could about him, but that would pale in comparison to what he could tell her himself.  
  
'Will things always be this way,' she wondered. 'Will we always hide behind the veil of formality and protocol? Will our only knowledge of one another come from second-hand sources?'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to minni, crissy, and eThErEaLAnGeL for replying! You're all such sweethearts!  
  
~Memory 


	5. Talk the Night Away

*~*~*~*  
  
The reception did not end until late in the evening. Minako and Kunzite danced several dances, as was expected, but never spoke, one too afraid, the other too unsure. The two stood side by side and thanked the many nobles for coming, then were separated once again by the King, Queen, Generals, and Princesses.  
  
The women had noticed that Minako was quite worn out and had snatched her up to get her back to her rooms, while the men had grabbed Kunzite to make sure he didn't do anything stupid when it came to Minako.  
  
"I'm serious Kunzite," Nephrite stated, "Don't do something with her that you'll regret later. Wait until the time is right. That is usually what works best."  
  
Jadeite nodded, "I'm with Nephrite on this. If you'll remember when Rei and I got married, then you'll remember that we didn't do anything for months. We waited until we were comfortable with one another. Of course, no one would have thought about the resulting in us practically being soul mates."  
  
It was the wrong thing to say. Kunzite's face darkened slightly and his gray eyes turned almost black. His hands were clenched and they shook. Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite all backed away, but kept themselves in front of Endymion. For several minutes, Kunzite stood there, sweating from the exertion of controlling his anger. But soon, he was calm once again.  
  
"Kunzite," Jadeite whispered, staring at his commander and friend, "I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jadeite. You didn't mean it in that way, I know," Kunzite hissed. He then straightened and raised his chin to stare at all four of them in the eye.  
  
"I give you all my word that I shall do nothing that will cause my wife harm or to fear. I shall take care of her to the best of my ability. With Your Majesty's permission, I would like to retire. It has been a long day."  
  
Endymion nodded. "Granted."  
  
When Kunzite was gone, Zoisite whirled and growled at Jadeite, "You have a big mouth, you know that? How could you even think of insinuating that he and Minako are soul mates? Are you insane?"  
  
Jadeite lowered his eyes. He'd blown it big time.  
  
Zoisite's hard green eyes softened slightly at seeing his cheerful friend so down and saddened. Shaking his head, he merely bowed to Endymion and left. Endymion followed soon after, wanting to rejoin his wife.  
  
Jadeite stared after them a moment, then left as well, followed by Nephrite.  
  
*!*  
  
Serenity sat in her inner receiving room, going over papers at her desk when Endymion entered. Taking off her reading glasses, she stood up with a smile on her face.  
  
He beamed back and asked, "Is this where I came in?"  
  
Laughing, Serenity stepped forward and draped her arms lightly around his neck. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms about her waist.  
  
"You're beautiful, do you know that," he murmured. His eyes were beginning to droop; Serenity could see that he was exhausted.  
  
Smiling fondly at him, she pulled away and led him into their inner chamber. With much prodding, Serenity convinced him not to just fall in bed as he was. So Endymion reluctantly changed into his nightwear, as did she.  
  
Once they were in their bed, Endymion pulled her close to him once again. His eyes were almost completely closed, but he was awake enough to mumble, "Our children will be as beautiful as you, Serenity…"  
  
Serenity's face lost some of its happiness. 'If the Gods will it, Endymion,' she thought, 'If the Gods will it that we should have children of our own.'  
  
Such depressing thoughts coming from her on this subject were hardly unfounded. Even after nearly a decade since their marriage, no child had been conceived.  
  
'It's not as if we're not doing our part,' she thought, blushing slightly as she fell into a contented slumber in her husband's arms.  
  
(*)  
  
In a place where the stars did not twinkle benevolently on the inhabitants of the various worlds in the Universe, in a place where darkness reigned, something… no, some*one* raged silently.  
  
This particular being was currently sitting on a twisted, maligned chair that served him as a sort of throne. If anyone had been watching him and knew him, they would have known that he was in a terrible mood.  
  
He was known to his enemies as Malagent, the Dark Sorcerer.  
  
Currently, he was staring through a portal, watching his ultimate goal sleep in the arms of her husband. He cursed Endymion for touching her, for defiling her. He would certainly enjoy killing him when the time came.  
  
And when that happened…  
  
His plan was simple. He would defeat the Generals and their King, kill them, claim Serenity as his own, and keep the Generals wives as his concubines. Relatively simple, if one looked at it in a certain way. He certainly didn't want to rule. Having people fear him was enough.  
  
And now that plan was endangered because Endymion had used what little intelligence he actually had. He'd brought the island nation of Erosa into this by marrying his head General, that fool, Kunzite, to the island's only heir, Minako l'Eros.  
  
That threw more than one wrench into his plans. Malagent knew the ancient prophecy of the last Terran King's oracle. With this "Lady of Love," the first of the five children that had the power to destroy him would be born.  
  
Oh, Endymion would pay dearly for this. Perhaps he would claim Endymion's beloved Queen in front of him as he was slowly disemboweled.  
  
Still, Malagent knew not to allow his desire for revenge to get the better of his good judgement. With Minako l'Eros now married to Kunzite, he would have to change some of his plans.  
  
Perhaps…  
  
Malagent continued to plan in silence.  
  
(*)  
  
  
  
Minako stared out over the sea from her window. It had taken time, but she had managed to convince everyone that she was fine for the night. Now, her ladies had retired to their rooms, along with Haruka, who had a room right next to hers, in case of danger.  
  
She sighed, turned, and moved to make herself some Lou'sa. Kunzite wouldn't do anything tonight, if ever. Even from just dancing with him, she'd been able to see the kindness in his eyes. He would not hurt her, she knew that.  
  
Still, why did she feel a flicker of fear whenever he was around?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door to her outer receiving room. Minako reacted immediately, not wanting whoever it was to awaken Haruka, who had always been a light sleeper.  
  
"Who is it," she called quietly once she'd entered the outer receiving room.  
  
"It is Kunzite, my lady," the voice replied, "I was hoping that we could speak."  
  
Minako froze and her heart began to beat tremulously. A part of her wondered if her observations of him were wrong, while another part of her continued to believe that he would do nothing untoward.  
  
Carefully, she moved forward and opened the doors. He stood there, his face a mask of neutrality, but she could see that his eyes were curious and wary.  
  
"Come in, please," she whispered quietly, opening the door to allow him entry.  
  
Kunzite entered and glanced around the room. He had made sure that her rooms were beautiful, but he had known that they lacked depth. But what she had done with them had made them represent perfection.  
  
She motioned for him to follow her further into her rooms. When they entered the inner receiving room, Minako pointed to one of two stuffed chairs that sat near the fire. As he sat down, she nervously broke the silence.  
  
"Would you like some Lou'sa?"  
  
Staring up at her, he smirked and answered, "I do not know, my lady. I have never heard of this 'Lou'sa.'"  
  
A small, tremulous smile began to form. "It is a drink that I brought with me from Erosa. Her Majesty has tasted it and she believes that it tastes similar to warm milk, but with more of a… strawberry flavor."  
  
Kunzite considered a moment, then nodded.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for just a moment, I'll finish the mix I had started."  
  
After she had retreated, Kunzite turned to stare at the fire. What was he doing? He was no fool. She hid it well, but he could see that she was terrified of him. Why? Surely she knew that she had nothing to fear from him.  
  
Surprisingly, the thought that the woman, who he had originally believed to be an angel, feared him sent a feeling of sadness and remorse through his heart. Why, though?  
  
  
  
Minako quickly mixed up the rest of the ingredients of the drink, despite her trembling. Why was she so fearful of him? Her mind knew that he would never harm her, his eyes had promised that much to her. But her heart trembled and jumped whenever he was nearby.  
  
The drink was finished, so with little recourse, Minako poured a cup for the both of them, placed them on a small tray, and picked it up.  
  
Good, she wasn't shaking. Perhaps her training was beginning to kick in. 'No more of this shaking and nervousness,' she told herself firmly, 'You trained to be a Guardian. What would they think of you now? Walking around and feeling faint all because of some tiny little emotion inside. No more.'  
  
Those words in her mind, Minako walked back into the inner receiving room, where her husband was waiting for her.  
  
  
  
Kunzite heard her come in. Turning, he discovered that Minako had seemed to have undergone some sort of transformation. Her eyes were no longer nervous, darting this way and that, but firmly placed ahead of her. In them, Kunzite could see gentleness, but also a will of steel.  
  
'She doesn't seem to be one a person would want to push around,' he thought.  
  
Kunzite watched as she set the tray down nearby, picked up two tiny tea cups, and turned to hand him one. Her eyes still held that same look, he noticed. It was almost as if she were giving her full attention in keeping it up.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"Your welcome," she replied just as softly as she sat in another stuffed chair across from him.  
  
Silence fell between the two once again, but it didn't seem as strained as before. Still, both of them still had to work up the courage to speak to the other.  
  
To do something to fill the silence between them, Kunzite took a sip of the strange concoction that Minako called Lou'sa. It did indeed taste a bit like warm milk, but with a strawberry twist to it.  
  
"This tastes wonderful, my lady," he complimented her, looking at her face, "Perhaps your people will be willing to trade for this. I know a many people who would like this potion. Truly, your people seem to be capable of creating wonderful things."  
  
Her sea blue eyes glittered in the faint firelight and she smiled. "But most would say that while what you say is true, we are not very adept at sharing them. 'Tis true, that is what most people think."  
  
Kunzite couldn't help but chuckle. It was becoming clear that his new wife had a sharp wit and tongue. Mayhap her tongue was not as sharp as Lady Rei's was. He did not think he could bear another one like her.  
  
When his chuckles died down, he uttered, "I was thinking that perhaps we should try to become acquainted with one another, as we are now husband and wife."  
  
Minako stared at him for a moment, not answering. 'Twas almost as if she were reading his soul. At least, that is what it felt like to Kunzite. He fought the impulse to run his hand through his off-white hair, a nervous gesture.  
  
Finally, she nodded. "I agree. Please, tell me of your life, General Kunzite of Avalon."  
  
A wry smirk graced Kunzite's features. "I imagine the Queen and the three Ladies have told you far more than I could ever tell you, my Lady. They are good women, but they do love their gossip. So, tell me of *your* life, Princess of Erosa, Lady Minako."  
  
"Well, I was born in the village of Cupí, but I have spent most of my life in the seaside capitol of Erosa, Aphrodita. My mother died in childbirth, and as she and my father were soul mates, he followed her. I was placed in the care of the High Priestess to be raised and trained. From the age of ten…"  
  
Dawn's light had just begun to skitter across the star-filled sky when Kunzite rose to leave her chambers. Glancing out the window, he frowned in mild agitation.  
  
"It seems, my lady, that in my wish to know more about you, I have kept you from your rest the entire night."  
  
Minako rose from her seat and took his hand in hers. Softly, she spoke.  
  
"'Tis all right, my lord. I know that harsh destinies have been placed upon us both. And I know that we will attempt our hardest to fulfill them. Perhaps… we can do so together, as friends."  
  
Kunzite stared down at her, marveling at her sense of duty. And even beneath that sweet and docile exterior, he could sense a will and determination of steel. He sincerely hoped he never found himself in disfavor with her.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "Friends."  
  
Like a gentleman, he kissed her hand. Then he turned and quietly let himself out of the door. Minako did not move for several minutes. She just stared at the door, her expression neutral.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hugs go out to EGO, minni, Red Potato, and fee for reviewing!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, everyone!  
  
~Memory  
  
*~Those who do not listen to history, are condemned to repeat it.~* 


End file.
